


Red and Yellow.

by shannonsaid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonsaid/pseuds/shannonsaid
Summary: Endgame spoilers ahead.Read at your own risk.





	Red and Yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame spoilers ahead.  
> Read at your own risk.

Natasha knew there was only one real option. And as she looked into Barton’s eyes, she knew he did too. He’d fight her though. Fight her to the very end, but he’d walk away. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t.

“It has to be me, Barton.” Her voice was firm, even as her insides squirmed with self doubt and fear. “There’s no other choice.”

He’d have a family to return to, if their plan worked, and their plan would work. It had to. “You have a family.”

Barton’s eyes flashed. Whether with anger or disbelief or sadness, Natasha couldn’t tell. Not this time. “So do you.”

“No.” she said softly, shaking her head. “I have a family to save.”

Because that’s who the Avengers were to her. Who Wanda and Rhodey, and even Rocket, were to her. They were her family, and she would die to save them. She would die _for_ them.

They fought. They fought against each other. They fought for each other. They both knew loss, and neither wanted to be on the receiving end of this pain.

The fight ended as Natasha hoped it would. Barton had a family to live for. Natasha had one to save.

She stared up at Barton, smiling. It was a sad smile, but it was also a smile full of love, and one that asked for forgiveness.

“It’s okay,” she nodded.

“Dammit, Nat,” he cursed, his eyes traveling to their clasped hands. “No.”

“It’s okay,” she repeated, “you can let go.”

A million memories played back in her head. Memories she tried to forget, ones she regretted, ones she was proud of. The people she loved shone the brightest, like stars in the blackest of nights. Barton and his ability to miss. Cap and his need to see the good in all people. Stark and the self hatred the both of them shared. Sam and Rhodey and Wanda and Pepper. And Barnes. Her north star. The brightest and most painful love of all.

She inhaled, releasing her breath slowly. “Tell Barnes I’m sorry.” 

Barton’s forehead creased in confusion, but Natasha cut him off before he could say anything.

“You can let go,” she whispered, her tears making a path down her face. “It’s okay.”

Her hand slipped from his, the wind rushed around her, and she smiled. Her family would live.


End file.
